


Flex

by jagek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagek/pseuds/jagek
Summary: Shiro tries to be nice and Keith does not.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 79





	Flex

Shiro’s biceps flexed and trembled slightly as he tightened his grip on Lance’s waist. He was supporting Lance as he slid down Shiro’s large cock. While it was true that taking Shiro was no easy task, they had spent ample time preparing Lance for this and his slick hole was practically begging to be filled, gleaming pink and angry between Lance’s plump cheeks. And still, Shiro was moving agonizingly slowly, sweating with the strain of controlling Lance’s descent. Lance had whined in displeasure when Shiro first slowly teased the broad head in, but by this point the nearly teasing pace had taken its toll on him. He was ragdoll-pliant in Shiros’ arms, both his cock and his mouth drooling as he was held still. Keith shifted on the bed as he watched.

“Come on Shiro,” Keith taunted, “You can do better than that.”

Shiro’s eyes flickered over to Keith. When Keith was sure he had Shiro’s attention he let a lazy smirk stretch across his mouth, “He can take it.”

Shiro grunted, “Don’t want to hurt him.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that.” Keith’s eyelids lowered and he sent Shiro a scorching look. “He’s been practicing for this.”

Shiro’s eye widened and his grip loosened enough for Lance to slide down another thick inch. Lance, recognizing his opportunity, pushed down harder. Shiro’s mouth dropped open on a groan and his hands scrambled to regain their grip.

“Tell him Lance,” Keith ordered.

Lance let out a frustrated sob as his movement was halted again. He raised his head from where it had been resting on Shiro’s shoulder. His eyelashes were clumped with tears and his mouth was swollen and red. He stared blearily up at the man holding him.

“P-please Shiro, been practicing for weeks,” Lance whined, bucking pathetically against Shiro’s hands trying to find some relief. “Wanted to be ready for you, baby. Want to take it all. Yesterday, Keith got his whole hand inside. Felt so good, so full. Please, be s-so good for you Shiro. Just let me…”

Lance’s plea broke off on a gasp as Shiro growled and pulled him down flush with his thighs. Lance’s legs flailed out in surprised pleasure but Shiro moved his grip from Lance’s waist to his thighs. Shiro’s muscled thighs worked powerfully to bounce Lance in his lap as he held Lance still.

Keith bit his lip as he watched the scene before him. Lance threw his head back, mouth open in a silent shot and came all over Shiro’s chest. Shiro didn’t seem to be in any hurry to take things slow now though as he kept Lance’s hips moving through his orgasm. Keith’s hand, which up to this point had simply been resting on his groin, occasionally squeezing, moved to undo his zip. Keith took himself in hand and settled in to enjoy his show.


End file.
